


Duty and honour

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far knows all the ways to distract Sinbad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty and honour

“If the wind changes you’ll stay like that.”

Sinbad blinked in surprise at the voice interrupting her thoughts. She glanced over to the door from where she had been sitting on a small bench by the open doors in her private quarters, half-empty wineglass in one hand and an ornate silk fan in the other, and smiled as she saw Ja’far, though her eyes were still dark.

“Ah, Ja’far - you’ve caught me not at my best.” She smiled again, this time with more conviction. “By rights I should order you away! It’s illegal to see your queen in such a state.”

Ja’far snorted with wry amusement as he made his way over to join Sinbad, picking up a clean glass from the tray and pouring himself a small amount of wine as he took his place at the other end of the bench so that they were opposite each other. “If that were the case I’d probably never get to see you,” he said, affecting an air of disinterest. He managed to duck just in time to avoid being swatted by Sinbad’s fan, and he looked up with a wry smile. “Sorry!”

“You’re meant to be cheering me up, you know,” Sinbad said dramatically, but her eyes were beginning to take on that familiar twinkle that Ja’far was used it. It was rare that the queen had such reflective moments, though he was used to it now and made it his mission to find her and bring her out of them each and every time it happened. When she was sad, so was he.

“Hmm,” Ja’far said as he drew up his legs to rest his slippered feet on the cushioned bench, resting his arms on his knees. “”And how should I be doing that?” he asked as he all but peered over the edge of his cup at Sinbad. He enjoyed the games they played, though having played them long enough they each knew every turn and eventuality, but they still enjoyed going through their roles nonetheless.

“You aren’t a very good attendant if you can’t work that out for yourself,” Sinbad said with an affected air as she looked out over the small garden nd took a long sip of wine, her eyes now bright and alive with mischief as she waited for the next move.

Drawn into her pull, Ja’far slid one foot across the bench and, in a moment of daring, pushed off his shoe and slipped his foot under the queen’s robes and along her own leg, skin touching skin. It was rare that he was so daring, or so forward, but he knew that Sinbad always appreciated it when he took the lead, and with her looking so down it was the least he could do. For a moment, Sinbad did nothing, then she leant forwards and sat both her glass and fan on the small side table and moved back into place, her hand going to stroke Ja’far’s leg under the thin material of her summer robes. 

“Hmm, I think you might be getting the idea,” she said as she shifted position so that Ja’far’s leg was now in-between both of hers. She saw his eyebrows raise in surprise and muffled a laugh. “Ah, you didn’t think you would get away with it that easily, did you?” She felt Ja’far’s toes press against her thighs, and opened them as she tilted her hips down, and gasped as she felt pressure in just the right place. “Hmm, that’s good,” Sinbad said as she settled down further and closed her eyes. “Carry on.”

Ja’far froze in surprise. It wasn’t that he was a prude - anything but, when he was in the mood - but this... this was unexpected.

“I’m waiting,” Sinbad said as she opened one eye to catch his gaze, then trailed it down to where his foot was resting, between warm thighs and a warm place. He swallowed nervously, then slid his toe up and down, feeling dampness seep through the thin material between their skin and he saw Sinbad shiver and bite back a soft moan. Spurred on, he pressed harder, feeling the contours of that which he knew so well but seemed so unfamiliar to him now. He could feel the material was now wet through, and he was painfully aware of his own state of readiness. He had to bite his lower lip to calm down, to regulate his breathing - Sin would let him know when she was ready, and he didn’t have to wait long before he saw Sinbad smile and start to move.

“I’m letting you save your energy,” she purred as she all but crawled over to Ja’far, settling herself astride his hips as she looked up and grinned. “Aren’t you lucky?”

Ja’far glanced at the door from which he’d come through earlier. He hadn’t found it locked, so hadn’t locked it beside him, and he was about to protest when he felt deft hands peel back layers of clothing and long fingers curl around his shaft, and his unsaid protest was swallowed underneath a breathy moan.

“It’s ok, I’m sure no-one will come here. I’m not sure anyone would even dare to come here other than us - but we can always hurry ourselves along if you want...” Sinbad said as she positioned herself over Ja’far and began rocking her hips slowly to brush sensitive skin against sensitive skin. “Hmmm, I think we’re both ready, don’t you?”

Ja’far said nothing, his voice taken away by how carefree and lewd Sinbad was. If they were to be caught like this... well, it certainly wasn’t behaviour befitting a queen. Then again, most of what Sinbad did wasn’t befitting to a queen really. Any further thoughts were banished from his mind as he felt Sinbad guide herself onto him and, without warning, she took him almost entirely in one smooth motion, inhaling sharply as she did so, and Ja’far almost came from that alone, the feeling of being overcome with tight-wetness;

Sinbad looked at him with an amused expression as she leant forwards, so that her mouth was level with his, her hands using the backrest behind him for support. “My gallant protector,” she said, breathily. Ja’far swallowed dryly and closed his eyes as Sinbad begin to move, raising up on her knees so slowly, so _carefully_ , that it made him crazy.

“Please, Sin... Not... Not today, please?” he managed to get out, embarrassed by the whining tone his voice had taken on but powerless to stop it. Sinbad kissed him on the neck, that sensitive part just behind his ear, and Ja’far gasped.

“Of course,” Sinbad purred and smiled. Sometimes it was nice to take things slow, but she never kept it a secret that she preferred it quick and rough, the chance to let her darker desires take over, the one place where she could forget about being a queen, or a ruler, or anything but herself. Leaning forwards, she brought their mouths together in a messy kiss, teeth nipping briefly at sensitive lips before opening them gently to go deeper. Sinbad began to speed up, hips rocking and thighs burning. This position certainly demanded more of her physically, but she preferred it. It gave her control - and a rather nice viewpoint from which to see Ja’far start to come undone; his lips parted, tongue darting out occasionally to moisten them with a soft grunt; a thin sheet of sweat on his flushed face and eyes almost but not-quite shut, eyelashes fluttering with an allure that no man should be allowed to have.

“Sin, I... Wait, Sin I... I’m going to...” Ja’far tried to form words but it wasn’t quite happening, his brain too fired up to think of such mundane things are talking. He gave up trying and instead grasped Sinbad’s hips harder, encouraging her to speed up, the line between pleasure and pain diminishing and coming ever closer to the edge. He heard breathy gasps in his ear as she accepted his challenge, and almost without warning he felt himself let go, felt one last crescendo roll through him before his entire body shuddered and he came with a strangled cry, for a moment feeling as if he were almost outside him own body for a split-second, before coming back down with a crash - in time to catch Sinbad as she gave one last thrust and climaxed around him, and he moaned as she bit deeply into the soft flesh on his neck as she shuddered on top of him.

For a moment they lay there, Sinbad flat against his chest as he reached an arm protectively around her, which made her chuckle softly. 

“You’ll never stop protecting me, will you?” she said with a smile as she moved sit upright, hair falling in messy waves around her face, which had a soft glow to it, and Ja’far smiled wryly.

“That’s because you’ll never stop putting yourself in situations where I need to.”


End file.
